In Harm's Way
"In Harm's Way", retitled "Episode 8", is the third episode of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two. It was released on May 13, 2014 for PC/Mac via Steam and PlayStation Network, on May 14th for Xbox Live Arcade and PlayStation Network Europe, and on May 15th for iOS. Release dates for PlayStation Vita and Ouya are yet to be announced. Plot Synopsis The episode starts with Clementine staring at a butterfly on a tree. Sarah is with her, and it is hinted that they took a bathroom rest in the woods. Sarah then thanks Clementine for not leaving her and the rest of the group when Carver held them captive at the lodge, though she knows Clementine was forced to do so. Clementine can then say that they are in this together. Troy shouts for them to come over, while Carver talks to someone on a walkie-talkie telling that they might return in about 30 minutes. Carver tells Troy to restrain Clementine and Sarah's hands. Afterwards they get tied up again, Carver catches Clementine eavesdropping on his conversation with the rest of his 'men'. Carver tells Clementine that listening in upon someone else's conversation is not polite. There are some options you could choose, and Carver's reaction to it differs. If you choose to just glare at Carver, Carver slaps Clementine to the ground. Sarah would then back up Clementine and tell him that Clementine is her friend. The two then go back inside of the truck, meeting with the rest of the group. Kenny sees the bruise on Clementine's cheek, hinting that Carver hurt her, and Kenny angrily yells at Carver, Troy, and Bonnie to tell him what they did to her. In the truck, the group talks about what they have to do next. Kenny suggests that they ought to do something. It's your choice to side with Kenny or not. Either way, Kenny uses a sharp metal scrap on the truck's wall to cut hand bindings loose. After doing so, Kenny tells the group that Luke apparently left them behind, but the rest of the group don't believe that, and warn Kenny that going against Carver is dangerous. When the truck is about to arrive at Howe's Hardware, Carlos tells everyone that they are close. Kenny then walks towards the door, waiting for it to be opened, but the truck bumps, causing Kenny to smack his face into the door. He falls down and loses consciousness for a second. Sarita rushes in to make sure he is okay. The truck is opened by Troy, who is joined by Tavia and a seemingly-apologetic Bonnie, who seems troubled by the events at the ski lodge. The group then walks to the inside of the hardware store. Carver tells his men that they are welcoming some new and old guests, and Troy takes Carlos away, telling him he has work to do. Sarah is concerned about this, saying that she needs her father because he looks after her. Clementine has an option to coax her away or just stay quiet. The rest of the group are then locked out in a garden certre called "the pen", which is an area where those who break Carver's rules are sent to earn their way back. The group then are greeted by Reggie, an old friend, over whom Rebecca and the others are in shock to find out that he had lost his arm, thinking it was their fault because he helped them escape previously. Reggie tells them that he was working outside when a walker snuck up on him and bit him in the arm, which was immediately amputated by another worker, Mike. Because Carver gave Reggie a second chance, he seems to be loyal to him. Reggie, however, tells the group that he would help them try to escape again once he gains Carver's trust. He tries to reason with them, telling them it's not so bad there but when they tell about the events at the ski lodge, and of Walt's and Alvin's (Determinant) murder(s) at the hands of Carver, he has second thoughts. When the group reveals Pete's death to Reggie, he seems to be saddened about it. Kenny says to Clementine that he doesn't think he can trust Reggie and you can choose to tell Kenny whether you think he's trustworthy or not. Before they are ordered to sleep, Clementine has options to talk to all of them, while Kenny talks to Reggie to distract him so that Clementine can check for possible ways to escape. You can look at Jane (she will stare at you furiously), look at Mike, look at the rope close to the wall, touch the fence and the garage shutter. If you do the last ones, Reggie will say to Clementine "stop being like that" and Kenny reassures him she is doing nothing wrong. When she reaches Nick (If saved in "A House Divided"), Nick will mention that he keeps thinking about Luke, and disagreeing that 'Luke abandoned them', and Clementine has an option to side with either him or Kenny, who thinks that Luke has left them for sure. Either way, Nick would say that he will try to get some rest. You can talk to Rebecca, and she is sorry that she hasn't said to Alvin that she loved him in the past weeks. Either way, she will say she appreciates your concern. If you talk with Sarah, she won't talk too much and that she doesn't want to put Reggie in trouble. Troy brings back Carlos and says that he will shoot anyone who stays awake. Before the group goes to sleep, Kenny asks Clementine if she will be willing to escape. All the answers will be inclined to a 'yes'. In the morning, Troy kicks Clementine to wake her up. Carver is making a speech and Sarah tries to chat with Clementine while Carver is speaking. Even if you ask Sarah to be quiet, she will insist, and Carver then commands Carlos to give Sarah a "good smack across the mouth" for being impolite. Afterwards, the group are ordered to do chores. Tavia orders Clementine to go see Bonnie, implying that she has some work for her. Note: If you were able to get Shel and Becca to the group in "400 Days", they will be shown talking to each other about Clementine and Sarah. Clementine reaches Bonnie, and the chore she is given is to load gun magazines. While doing so, Bonnie apologizes about her lying to Clementine, Kenny, and Walter when she was caught back at the lodge. She says she never thought strangers would be so kind to her (referring to Walter's kindness in giving her a generous supply of food). After that, Bonnie will mention Luke and how he tried to tell her that Carver's community is not what it seems to be, and they need to leave. In that part of the conversation, it seemed Luke is an optimistic person, but considered crazy by the most of the people there. The reason the community had food and shelter is why Bonnie chose to stay. Regardless, Bonnie says that she is hoping Luke is fine out there. After the work, Bonnie gives Clementine a jacket which she found back in the lodge. Afterwards, Tavia talks to Bonnie through a walkie-talkie and tells her to send Clementine to her. Bonnie then sends her away, after which Clementine is placed in a greenhouse along with Sarah and Reggie. Tavia puts Reggie in charge of the girls and leaves the trio to their tasks - to tend the plants. Reggie teaches them how to do the chores, but Sarah is so upset about what happened at the speech that she is unable to do it. Reggie asks Clementine if Sarah is alright, because he didn't want to get in trouble because of her. While she is about to do her chores, Clementine is given two options about whether she helps Sarah, who is still standing motionless, or to continue her own chores. (If Clementine chooses to help Sarah): Clementine leaves her task and aids Sarah for most of the time. Carver then visits the greenhouse to check on the girls only for him to see Clementine slacking on her task. (If Clementine chooses not to help Sarah): Clementine and Sarah will both complete their tasks, but Sarah will fail at stripping the right branches off of her plants. Carver then visits the greenhouse to check on the girls only to see that Sarah's work was poorly done. Carver becomes frustrated at Reggie and sends Clementine and Sarah outside of the greenhouse to have a private conversation with him, who seems sorry about what happened. Not so long after that, Carver pushes Reggie out of the greenhouse while he begs for his life. Carver then pushes Reggie off the roof, killing him on impact. Clementine is then told by Carver to go back inside the building, staying behind to speak with Sarah. Later Carver will ask you to go find Bonnie downstairs. Bonnie asks Clementine to move some supplies to the guys working at the expansion and then says that she really likes the coat she gave to Clementine. She will ask what's wrong with her, and Clementine can lie (say Reggie fell), tell the truth, or omit what happened. After reaching the end of the expansion, Kenny is seen arguing with Mike about doing forced labor. Suddenly, the door of the room in which they are all at breaks because of the walkers and they are attacked. After killing one walker using a shelf, and almost being killed by another walker, Troy saves Clementine and demands that she goes back inside. On the way inside, Clementine is ambushed and pulled into a comic shop. It is revealed to be Luke, who explains that he followed them there and had not slept since. He implies that there are guards stationed all the time and everywhere. He says he spotted a large herd of zombies nearby and how they can be used as a means to escape. Luke then asks Clementine to get a walkie-talkie and meet him there at about the same time tomorrow. Upon leaving the comic shop, Troy will stop Clemintine and demand to know what she was doing in there. After an exchange, Troy will tell Clemintine to go meet Carver in his office. Note: If you were able to get Wyatt to the group in "400 Days", he will be seen now, saying to Clementine that Carver doesn't like to wait and to hurry up. When Clementine arrives at the office, Rebecca leaves crying and Carver says she is a strong woman. In the office, if you saved Alvin at the lodge, he will appear unconscious in a chair. Carver starts to explain why he killed Reggie and asks Clementine to be honest. Carver implies directly that he thinks Clementine is similar to him, referencing his first meeting with Clementine in "A House Divided". He said he wants his child to be raised just like her, and you can choose to say it's not his baby or ask what if the baby isn't his. Regardless, Carver answers that the baby is his now. Clementine returns to the group as they are discussing how they can escape. Most of them agreed with the idea of giving Luke the walkie-talkie and choose a good time to escape, but Kenny says they should use something really loud to attract the walkers (mentioning Molly, in Crawford), but some of them think it's too dangerous.They start to discuss that it is impossible to pass through a herd of walkers without dying. Jane then speaks for the first time in the episode and states that she does it all the time by spreading the walkers guts all over herself so they can't identify her smell. Clementine can say Lee and her used the same method to escape the Marsh House. Michael then lifts Clementine up to the roof until the guards return and he has to let go of the rope, forcing Clementine to grab onto a nearby ladder and climb the rest of the way herself. After sneaking across the roof, Clementine opens the skylight window over the storage room, and climbs down. Tavia is seen pacing around the room, talking to someone on the walkie-talkie, and hears accidentally Tavia referring Clementine and the rest of the new arrivals as "prisoners". Clementine then takes two radios and scales the storage room shelves back up to the roof. Note: If you were able to get Vince to the group in "400 Days", he will be seen now, telling Tavia she can not smoke in there. From the dialog it can be inferred that he was reprimanded before and does not want that happen again. Clementine sneaks back to the group with the walkie talkies and lays in her bunk. Kenny reminisces about Duck saying how he misses him and remembers him doing dumb things, such as always running around no matter where they went. The next morning, the group tries to decide who should deliver the walkie-talkie to Luke but are interrupted by the arrival of Troy. Kenny quickly places the radio in Clementine's pocket. On their way to work, Bonnie asks Clementine to come with her after explaining that she wants Clementine to be safe. Bonnie says that Carver assured her that Reggie's death was necessary. Clementine seems anxious about having the radio in her pocket and Bonnie asks if she is alright. Bonnie says she can count on her and you can tell the truth, admit, or say you don't trust her. No matter what you say to her, she will let you go. Note: If you were able to get Russell to the group in "400 Days", he will be seen now. Clementine appears running close to him, and he says that she needs to get going. Clementine will enter the place she met Luke the previous day but he isn't there. Clementine shouts and looks for Luke, but Troy enters the store enraged and slaps Clementine. He takes Clementine back to the group and Luke is there, implying that Carver found him. Luke was trying to get some food and got caught. Carver also discovered about the walkie-talkie. He says he wants the other one and started counting to three. Clementine can either say she has it, she found it, she thinks he lost it or stay quiet. No matter what you choose, when Clementine opens her mouth, Kenny gets the radio and gives it to Carver, saying it was with him. Carver starts to beat up Kenny. Sarita starts screaming and running to defend Kenny, but Carlos holds her. At this point, you can choose to: (Restrain Sarita): Clementine will help Carlos restrain Sarita until she calms down. Then Bonnie shows up to tell Carver to stop and that there's a breach. (Help Kenny): Clementine will run to aid Kenny, immediately Troy will hit her in the face attempting to stop her, giving her a cut. Bonnie arrives and says the same thing. (Do Nothing): Clementine will do nothing and Sarita breaks free and will run to aid Kenny, immediately Troy will hit her in the face attempting to stop her, giving her a cut. Bonnie arrives and says the same thing. Carver asks Bonnie to watch the group and says they won't have supper. Bonnie tells Carlos to help Kenny because they are leaving this night. The group is surprised. Clementine wakes up and Luke says they shouldn't go that night because Kenny is hurt, Sarita is in no shape to do anything and he himself is a "goddamn mess". He proposes to go another night. Rebecca and Mike do not agree and say they need to leave tonight. Carlos comes back and says Kenny's orbital is crushed and he's probably blind but he doesn't know if there's any brain damage since he's not awake. Luke suggests to leave some of them (referring to Sarita and Kenny) behind, and all the group disagrees. When Luke says he doesn't want to leave Kenny, Kenny appears and says they have to go that night. They agree to meet up in a Civil War museum not too far from there, in case they miss each other. They ask Clementine to turn on the outside speakers, to attract walkers. Rebecca gives some information about the speakers and Clementine goes to Carver's office. If you saved Alvin, he will still be there. After connecting some cables and putting a CD, Clementine is able to get the speakers working really loud. (Determinant) Alvin comes close to her, in a terrible condition, and opens a drawer to get a gun. He says it's ironic that a man like Carver would have such a little gun, and says he wants to do a "good last thing", before he dies and kills one of Carver's men. Clementine gets out and goes to the stockroom, where the group is with Carver. Clementine jumps on Carver (or shoots him in the cheek if you grabbed the gun in the drawer) and Luke takes his gun. Luke asks what he should do with Carver but Kenny shoots Carver in both knees. Kenny grabs a crowbar and asks everyone to get out because they don't need to see this. At first most of them don't want to kill him like that, but everyone goes out except Rebecca. You can choose to: (Stay to watch): Clementine stays to watch Kenny brutally murder Carver with a crowbar. He then goes out with Clementine and Rebecca. Rebecca then grabs Carver's pistol off his corpse. (Go with Sarita): Clementine follows Sarita out. Carver will say to her that he knows she wants to watch, but Clementine exits the stockroom calmly. Luke gives Clementine a carpenter's hatchet to protect herself as walkers begin to approach. They kill a walker and begin to cover themselves with walker blood. Clementine applies the blood to Sarah's back, with the help of Carlos. He does the same for Clementine. Suddenly, Troy gets out to see the group escaping only to get furious. While Luke reaches for an assault rifle, Troy notices him and threatens to shoot him if he tries anything. Jane intervenes by calmly approaching Troy while holding a gun and attempts to sweet talk him by proposing to run away together, which Troy agrees after a while. While off guard Jane shoots him in the groin, takes his assault rifle and leaves him to be devoured by walkers. As they prepare to enter the herd Jane will speak to the group on how to act in a herd. While the group is walking amongst the walkers, Carver's group starts to shoot at the walkers from the rooftop to protect the community. Because of all the tension, Sarah starts to panic and Carlos asks Clementine to calm her down as she is her friend. Suddenly, Carlos is shot in the neck by one of Carver's guards who mistakes him for a walker and is then bitten by some walkers, causing his death. As Sarah witnesses her father's death, she starts to scream, her cries attracts walkers and then runs away. After managing to kill a couple of walkers, Clementine hears Sarita's cries, and then realizes that she's being attacked by a walker, who is biting her wrist. Clementine will then go to Sarita's aid, prompting two choices: (Cut Sarita's Arm): Clementine will hit Sarita's arm twice, severing it. Sarita will then be holding her bleeding arm in horror, as she screams the episode ends violently. (Cut Walker's skull): Clementine will hit the walker's skull, releasing it from Sarita. Then Sarita will look at her bitten hand in pain and then at Clementine in worry as the episode ends. In-Game Decisions This list shows some of the choices made by players that are tracked by the game. :For the complete in-game stats, see Video Game Statistics. Helped Sarah with her chores? *Helped Sarah - 77.9% *Did your own work - 22.1% Told Bonnie about Luke? *Told Bonnie about Luke - 50.3% *Didn't tell Bonnie about Luke - 49.7% Admitted to stealing the walkie talkie? *Tried to hide the theft -''' 56.6%''' *Tried to come clean - 43.4% Watched Kenny kill Carver? *Watched - 70.2% *Didn't watch - 29.8% Chopped off Sarita's arm? *Chopped it off - 81.8% *Killed the walker - 18.2% Credits *Clementine *Kenny *Bonnie *Luke *Nick (If saved in "A House Divided") *Carlos *Alvin (If saved in "A House Divided") *Rebecca *Sarah *William Carver *Tavia *Vince (Determinant) *Wyatt (Determinant) *Russell (Determinant) *Shel (Determinant) *Becca (Determinant) *Sarita *Troy *Reggie *Mike *Jane *Hank *Lowell *Tyler *Vera *Tisha Deaths *Reggie *Alvin (If saved in "A House Divided") *Hank (Determinant) *William Carver *Troy *Carlos Impacts This list shows the narrative consequences affected by choices from previous episodes of Season 1 and 2. Season 1 *Whoever went with Tavia at the end of the "400 Days" DLC will appear in this episode as part of Carver's community. Season 2 *Nick and Alvin will appear in this episode if they were both saved in "A House Divided". **Nick will make it through the episode alive and appear in "Amid The Ruins". *If Clementine went to find Kenny in "A House Divided", Carlos' face will be covered in bruises. *If Kenny shot Carver in "A House Divided" (resulting in Alvin's death) Carver's shoulder will be covered in blood from the wound for the rest of the episode. *Depending on choices in previous episode, whether is Alvin saved or not, Rebecca will have different lines towards Carver. *If Alvin wasn't saved in "A House Divided", you can search Carver's desk to get his small gun to save the group. Trivia *First appearance of Mike. *First appearance of Jane. *First appearance of Lowell. *First appearance of Tyler. *First appearance of Vera. *First appearance of Tisha. *First (and last) appearance of Reggie. *First (and last) appearance of Hank. (Determinant) *Last appearance of Alvin. (If saved in "A House Divided") *Last appearance of William Carver. *Last appearance of Troy. *Last appearance of Carlos. *This is the first episode to have it's thumbnail changed after its release. *This episode marks the return of Tavia since her last appearance in the "400 Days" DLC. **This also marks the return of Vince, Wyatt, Russell, Shel and Becca since "400 Days". (Determinant) **It is revealed in this episode that Howe's Hardware is the community Tavia mentioned in "400 Days". *The song that plays during the end credits is "Remember Me" by Anadel. *The title of the episode refers to how Rebecca, Kenny and Luke might be in danger if they try to escape Howe's Hardware as they are in very poor shape. *In the comic book store beside Howe's Hardware, many of the titles are "Invincible", "Ghosted", "Super Dinosaur" and "Manifest Destiny", all of which are real-life comics published by Image Comics and Skybound, the same imprints of The Walking Dead. *The hatchet that Luke gives to Clementine at the end, is very similar to the one Lee Everett used in "Around Every Corner". *This episode marks some similarities with the third episode of Season 1, "Long Road Ahead": **In both episodes, Kenny tried to convince the player to side with him regarding the situations they are in. In "Long Road Ahead", Kenny tried to convince Lee to leave the motel despite Lilly's logical refuses, while, in the episode, "In Harm's Way", Kenny tried to convince Clementine to take a stand against Carver, and it is up to the player whether Clementine sides with him or not. **Someone from the group betrays the group; in the episode, "In Harm's Way", the case was Bonnie betraying Carver, while in "Long Road Ahead", it was Ben Paul betraying the group by giving the Save-Lots Bandits their supplies. **The survivors lost their place; in "Long Road Ahead", it was their motel, while in "In Harm's Way", it was Carver's community. **The same audio clip from "Long Road Ahead" is reused at the very end of the episode, Sarita's screaming is actually the same audio clip used for Beatrice's screaming. **One of Kenny's relatives got bitten, and it is up to the player to decide the fate of the latter. In "Long Road Ahead", it was Duck, while in "In Harm's Way", it was Sarita. **Both Clementine and Lee have an option to get a scratch on their cheek. and the option related to Kenny. Clementine would get the scratch if the player chooses her to intervene when Carver beats Kenny to the ground, while Lee would get the scratch if he losses his temper towards Kenny when trying to convince him to stop the train. ***When Clementine has the option to help Kenny or restrain Sarita, if Clementine does nothing, Sarita will be the one to try and help Kenny thus being knocked down by Troy and having the scratch on her cheek. *In the trailer, Kenny does not have a bandage covering his eye when he is about to kill Carver. This was likely to prevent spoilers. *This is the first episode of Season 2 where Christa neither appears or is mentioned. *The first tape Lee watches in Crawford which reads '83 OB' can be seen on Carver's table in his office, notably when he picks up his walkie-talkie to talk with Tavia. Goofs/Errors *During the "Previously On" segment, when Carver kills Walter, he Walter insults him. That never happened in the episode. *During the "Previously On" segment, if Clementine saved Alvin by choosing to protect him, when Carver hits her with his weapon, he doesn't have the gun in his hand. *If Alvin was saved in "A House Divided", when his death occurs, after he is shot by Hank in the shoulder, the bullet wound doesn't appear. *When Bonnie opens a fire exit door, her fingers go through the door. *At one point while walking through the horde, a walker seen on the left side is walking forwards, but is not moving. *At the end, while Sarita is trying to get off the walker biting her wrist, in the background, you could see Bonnie, and Luke standing on the background, as the walkers walking through them. Videos Trailers The Walking Dead Season 2 Episode 3 Official Trailer|Official Trailer Achievements/Trophies :For all obtainable achievements and trophies, see Achievements. Aggregate Scores Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Episodes